the boy who sneak in my bedroom window
by youaremysilence
Summary: Haruno Sakura y su hermano mayor, Naruto, tienen un padre abusivo. Una noche, el mejor amigo de su hermano, Uchiha Sasuke, la ve llorando y trepa por su ventana para confortarla. Aquella acción desata una relación de amor/odio que se extiende por los próximos ocho años. (OoC/ Lime/ Lemmon/ abusos/ violencia/ 18)
1. sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

Haruno Sakura y su hermano mayor, Naruto, tienen un padre abusivo. Una

noche, el mejor amigo de su hermano, Uchiha Sasuke, la ve llorando y trepa por su

ventana para confortarla. Aquella acción desata una relación de amor/odio que se

extiende por los próximos ocho años.

Sasuke ahora es un seguro y coqueto jugador que nunca antes ha tenido una novia.

Sakura todavía está emocionalmente temerosa por el abuso que ha sufrido a

manos de su padre. Juntos, hacen una pareja improbable.

Su relación siempre ha sido incierta pero, ¿qué sucede cuando Sakura empieza a

ver al mejor amigo de su hermano un poco diferente? ¿Y cómo su hermano, que

siempre ha sido un poco sobreprotector, reaccionará cuando se dé cuenta que el

par se está acercando más? Descúbrelo en El Chico Que se Escabulle en la Ventana

de Mi Habitación.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Me senté en la encimera de la cocina, observando a mi mamá hacer pasta al horno; ella estaba entrando ligeramente en pánico y seguía mirando al reloj a cada minuto. Sabía por qué lo hacía, mi papá debía estar en casa en exactamente en dieciséis minutos y a él le gustaba que la cena estuviera en la mesa tan pronto como entrara. Naruto se acercó, jugando con sus figuras del Hombre Araña.

—Mamá, ¿puedo ir a jugar a casa de Sasuke? —preguntó, lanzándole una mirada de cachorrito. Ella miró el reloj de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—No ahora, Naruto. La cena no tardará mucho y necesitamos comer como una

familia. —Se estremeció ligeramente mientras hablaba. La cara de Naruto cayó, pero asintió y vino a sentarse a mí lado. Inmediatamente le

arrebaté el hombrecito de sus manos y me reí cuando jadeó y lo arrebató de vuelta, sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia mí. Él era un chico lindo, con cabello rubio y ojos Azules. Era mi hermano mayor, y

como los hermanos mayores, era el mejor. Siempre me cuidaba en casa y en la

escuela, se aseguraba de que nadie me molestara. El único que tenía permitido molestarme, según su opinión, era él, y en una menor medida su mejor amigo Sasuke, que resultaba que vivía en la casa de al lado.

—Entonces, Saku, ¿necesitas ayuda con tu tarea? —preguntó él, codeándome.

Naruto tenía diez, y era dos años mayor que yo, así que siempre me ayudaba con el

trabajo de la escuela.

—Nop. No tengo tarea. —Sonreí, balanceando mis piernas mientras colgaban de la encimera.

—Bien, niños, pongan la mesa por mí. Ya saben cómo. Exactamente bien, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió mamá, rociando queso sobre la pasta y poniéndola en el horno.

Naruto y yo nos bajamos de la encimera y agarramos las cosas, dirigiéndonos a la sala comedor.

Mi papá era muy particular sobre todo, si todo no estaba exactamente bien, se enojaba y nadie quería eso. Mi mamá siempre decía que mi papá tenía un trabajo estresante. Siempre se enojaba con facilidad si hacíamos algo mal. Si has escuchado ese dicho: "Los niños deberían ser vistos y no oídos", bueno, mi papá llevaba eso a otro extremo. En su lugar, le gustaba: "Los niños no deberían ser vistos u oídos". A las cinco treinta llegaba a casa todos los días, comía la cena de inmediato, y luego Naruto y yo éramos enviados a nuestras habitaciones, en donde jugábamos en silencio hasta las siete y treinta cuando teníamos que ir a la cama.

Odiaba esta hora del día. Todo estaba bien hasta que él llegaba a casa, y luego todos cambiábamos. Naruto siempre se quedaba en silencio y no sonreía. Mi mamá tenía esa mirada es su cara, como de miedo o preocupación, y empezaba a correr de aquí para allá ahuecando los cojines sobre el sofá. Yo siempre me quedaba allí y deseaba silenciosamente que pudiera esconderme en mi habitación y nunca salir. Naruto y yo pusimos la mesa y luego nos sentamos en silencio, esperando que el clic de la puerta señalara que él estaba en casa. Podía sentir mi estómago revoloteando, mis manos empezando a sudar mientras rezaba en mi cabeza que él hubiera tenido un buen día y estuviera normal esta noche. Algunas veces, en estaba en un humor realmente bueno y me besaba y abrazaba. Me decía la niñita tan especial que era, y lo mucho que me quería. Eso sucedía normalmente los domingos. Mi mamá y Naruto iban a la práctica de hockey y me

quedaba en casa con mi padre. Aquellos Domingos eran los peores, pero no le dije jamás a nadie de esos días, y lo mucho que me tocaba y me decía lo bonita que era. Odiaba esos días, y deseaba que los fines de semana nunca llegaran. Prefería mucho más que fuera un día de escuela cuando sólo lo veíamos para la hora de la cena. Definitivamente prefería cuando me miraba con ojos enojados, que cuando me mira con ojos suaves. No me gusta en absoluto, me hacía sentir incómoda, siempre hacía que me temblaran las manos. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, hoy apenas era lunes, así que tenía casi una semana antes de que tuviera que preocuparme por eso de nuevo.

Un par de minutos después, él entró. Naruto me lanzó una mirada que me decía que me comportara y sostuvo mi mano bajo la mesa. Mi padre tenía cabello rubio, del

mismo color del de Naruto. Tenía ojos verdes y siempre tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Hola, niños —dijo en su ruidosa y profunda voz. Un estremecimiento se deslizó

por mi columna cuando habló. Puso su maletín a un lado y tomó asiento a la

cabeza de la mesa. Intenté no mostrar ninguna reacción; de hecho, intenté no

moverme para nada. Siempre parecía que era yo la que metía a todos en

problemas o hacía algo mal.

Siempre parecía que era la que empeoraba las cosas para todos. No solía ser así,

solía ser la niñita de papá, pero desde que empezó su trabajo, hace tres años,

cambió. Nuestra relación con él cambió por completo. Él todavía me favorecía por encima de Naruto, pero cuando venía del trabajo, era como si quisiera pretender que Naruto y yo no estábamos allí. La forma en que miraba a Naruto algunas veces era como si estuviera deseando que no existiera, hacía que me doliera el estómago verlo mirar a mi hermano de esa forma

—Hola, papá —respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo. Justo entonces, mi mamá vino cargando la pasta y un plato de pan con ajo.

—Esto se ve bien, mebuki —dijo él, dándole una sonrisa. Todos empezamos a comer en silencio e intenté no moverme incómodamente en mi lugar—. Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela, naruto? —le preguntó a mi hermano. Naruto levantó la mirada nerviosamente.

—Estuvo bien, gracias. Intenté entrar al equipo de hockey sobre hielo ySasuke y yo… —empezó a decir, pero mi papá asintió, sin escuchar.

—Eso es genial, hijo —interrumpió él—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Sakura? —preguntó, volviendo su mirada hacia mí. ¡Oh, Dios! De acuerdo, sé cortés, no divagues.

—Bien, gracias —respondí calladamente.

—¡Habla más alto, niña! —gritó.

Me estremecí con su tono, preguntándome si iba a pegarme, o quizá me enviaría a la cama sin cenar.

—Estuvo bien, gracias —repetí un poco más fuerte.

Él frunció el ceño y luego se volvió hacia mi mamá, que estaba estrujándose las manos nerviosamente.

—Entonces, mebuki, ¿qué has estado haciendo hoy? —preguntó, comiendo su cena.

—Bueno, fui al supermercado y conseguí ese shampoo que te gusta, y luego planché un poco —respondió mi mamá rápidamente. Sonaba como una respuesta preparada, siempre hacía eso, tenía sus respuestas listas de modo que no fuera a decir nada inapropiado que lo hiciera enojar.

Extendí la mano por mi bebida, pero no estaba observando apropiadamente y la volqué, derramando el contenido sobre la mesa. Los ojos de todos volaron hacia mi padre, que se levantó de un salto de su silla.

—¡Mierda! ¡Sakura, estúpida pequeña perra! —gruñó, agarrándome del brazo y empujándome bruscamente de la mesa. De repente mi espalda golpeó la pared, el dolor me atravesó y me mordí el labio para dejar de llorar. Llorar lo empeoraba todo, él odiaba que llorara, decía que solo los débiles lloraban. Lo vi apartar su mano; iba a golpearme. Sostuve el aliento esperando el golpe, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer más que soportarlo, igual que siempre. Mi hermano se levantó de un salto de su silla y se abalanzó sobre mí, envolviendo con fuerza sus brazos a mí alrededor, cubriéndome. La suya estaba hacia mi padre mientras me protegía.

—¡Suéltala, Naruto! ¡Necesita aprender a ser más cuidadosa! —gritó mi padre,

agarrando a Naruto de su ropa y lanzándolo al piso. Me abofeteó, enviándome al piso, luego se volvió hacia Naruto y lo pateó en la pierna, haciéndolo gemir—. ¡No te metas en mi camino de nuevo, pequeño pedazo de mierda! —le gritó a Naruto mientras estaba acurrucado en una bola en el piso. Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mi cara. No podía soportar ver herido a mi hermano; él sólo estaba intentando protegerme. Naruto siempre hacía eso. Cuando me metía en problemas, él provocaba a mi padre de modo que la tomara contra él en su lugar. Mi padre levantó su plato y su bebida, caminó a zancadas hacía la sala para terminar su comida, murmurando algo sobre nosotros siendo "los peores niños en

el mundo" y "cómo infiernos se pudo quedar atrapado en esta vida".

Me arrastré hasta mi hermano y envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo con fuerza, aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Él gimió y se levanto para sentarse, abrazándome de vuelta, frotando su mano por mi mejilla punzante.

—Lo siento, Naruto, Lo siento —murmuré en voz baja, llorando sobre su hombro. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, Saku. No es culpa tuya —dijo con voz ronca, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y tratando de ponerse en pie, gimiendo. Me puse de pie con un salto y le ayudé a levantarse. Podía oír movimiento así que levanté la mirada para ver que mi madre estaba limpiando la mesa frenéticamente.

—Lleven sus cenas a sus cuartos y coman, ¿bien? —ordenó, besándonos a los dos en la mejilla. Ella tenía que ir a donde mi padre y hacer control de daños, él estaría de mal humor por mi error y ella tenía que calmarlo antes de que pasase algo más

—. Los veré a la mañana. Los quiero a los dos. Por favor estén callados, y pase lo que pase, quédense en sus habitaciones —ordenó, rápidamente besándonos otra vez y entregándonos nuestras cenas a medio comer, antes de empujarnos hacia el vestíbulo trasero.

Teníamos una buena casa, cuatro dormitorios y todo estaba en un nivel. Mi padre ganaba un buen dinero por lo que vivíamos en una bonita zona, pero preferiría que la casa fuera más pequeña así no tuviera que trabajar en ese empleo. Puede que entonces fuera como el viejo Papá, llevándonos al parque y comprándome juguetes y dulces. Naruto vino a mí habitación y comimos en silencio, sentándonos en el suelo cerca de mi cama. Tomó mi mano con fuerza cuando oímos a mi padre gritar a mi madre desde el salón, algo se rompió, y me estremecí. Esto era totalmente culpa mía.

Empecé a sollozar así que Naruto envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, apretando suavemente. Él siempre parecía mucho mayor que yo; era mucho más maduro que yo.

—Está bien. Todo está bien, Saku. No te preocupes —susurró, acariciándome el pelo. Una vez que me calmé, y los gritos habían cesado, jugamos a las cartas por un rato

Cuando estábamos en la mitad del juego, escuchamos pisadas fuertes viniendo por

el vestíbulo. Naruto se puso rígido cuando los pasos pasaron por mi puerta. No se detuvieron sin embargo, gracias a Dios. Dejé escapar el aliento que no me di cuenta que estaba aguantando y miré a Naruto, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mejor me voy a mi habitación, son pasadas las siete —dijo mirando a mi despertador—. Cierra con llave la puerta. Te veré en la mañana —dijo con un guiño. Salió de la habitación y lo observé arrastrarse por el pasillo hasta su habitación, se volvió hacia mí—. Cierra con llave tu puerta, Saku —susurró, esperando ahí, observándome. Cerré la puerta con llave rápidamente como me dijo. Poniendo mi oreja en la madera, escuché para asegurarme de que Naruto hiciera lo mismo con la suya. Volví

corriendo a mi cama y me tiré sobre ella, llorando silenciosamente. No podía parar, estaba sollozando y sollozando. ¡Había sido estúpida esta noche e hice que hiriera a mi hermano otra vez! Y probablemente a mi madre también, por el sonido de los ruidos en el saló repente, se produjo un rasguño, un ruido golpeando en mi ventana. Abrí mis ojos de golpe para ver a Sasuke fuera, mirándome con tristeza. Me levanté y corrí hacia mi ventana la abrí y la deslicé hacia arriba silenciosamente preguntándome

qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí. ¿No debería estar en su casa?

—¿Sasuke, qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Tienes que irte, ahora! —le grité susurrando, sacudiendo mi cabeza con fuerza. Pero el chico estúpido solo trepó a mi habitación por la ventana, cerrándolo silenciosamente detrás de él.

Contuve la respiración, mirando a mi puerta con los ojos muy abiertos. Si mi padre lo atrapaba aquí se iba a volver loco, no le gustaba que Sasuke viniera y jugara en nuestra casa, siempre decía que era muy ruidoso.

—¡Sasuke, sal! —susurré, desesperadamente intentando empujarlo devuelta hacia la ventana. Me estremecí, preguntándome que haría mi padre si hubiera escuchado abrirse la ventana y supiera que Sasuke estaba aquí.Sasuke no se movió; simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor mio con fuerza y me atrajo contra su pecho. Traté de empujarlo, pero él solo me sostuvo con más fuerza.

—Está bien —susurró, acariciando mi pelo. Empecé a llorar otra vez en su pecho; pensamientos de Naruto siendo herido antes inundaron mi cabeza.

Sasuke era alto para su edad; tenía diez años, igual que Naruto. Ellos eran mejores amigos, y lo habían sido desde que nos mudamos hace cuatro años. Tenía el pelo negro con reflejos azules, el cual normalmente los ocupaba despeinado sus ojos eran negro como la noche y eran como ventanas a su alma. Cuando Sasuke te miraba te hacia sentir como si pudieras volar. Era muy lindo; todas mis amigas estaban coladas por el por alguna razón. Sasuke y yo, sin embargo, no nos llevábamos del todo bien. Él se burlaba de mí todo el tiempo, me pone la zancadilla, me tira del pelo, y tiene esta molesta costumbre de llamarme Ángel por alguna razón, me llamó así desde el

momento en que me conoció y realmente me pone furiosa. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí ahora? ¿Y por qué estaba abrazándome? Tal

vez pensó que esta era la habitación de Naruto, tal vez se acercó a la ventana equivocada —pero no podía estar en lo cierto porque la habitación de Naruto estaba en la otra parte del vestíbulo, su ventana daba al patio trasero.

Me eché hacia atrás para mirarlo. Por alguna razón él se veía tan triste; tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se limitaba a seguir abrazándome. Él sabía sobre mi padre Naruto había sido cubierto por moratones una vez y le soltó la verdad a él. Naruto y yo le rogamos que no dijera nada, sin embargo, nunca lo ha hecho

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sasuke? —susurré, limpiándome la cara, pero las lágrimas siguieron cayendo. Me tiró sobre la cama, meciéndome suavemente, igual que Naruto siempre hacia cuando lloraba. Miré su pecho y me di cuenta que estaba usando shorts y camiseta de los Power Rangers. Fruncí el ceño, un poco confundida en cuanto ha por qué tendría puesto eso, hacía mucho frío fuera. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba usando su pijama. Miré al reloj para ver que eran casi las ocho y media. Había

Estado llorando durante más de una hora.

—Te vi a través de la ventana. Solo quería venir y asegurarme de que estabas bien

—susurró a su vez, todavía abrazándome con fuerza.

Volvía mirar a la ventana. La habitación de Sasuke estaba directamente en frente de la mía y podía ver en su habitación, lo que significaba que él podía ver en la mía. Me mordí el labio, oh Dios me había visto llorando, tengo que verme tan débil para él. Las únicas personas ante las que alguna vez había llorado eran mi madre y Naruto

—Estoy bien. Tienes que irte —susurré empujándole otra vez, tratando de sacarlo de la cama. Se limitó a negar con su cabeza.

—No me voy hasta que dejes de llorar —declaró, tirándome hacia abajo de manera que ahora estábamos tumbados en mi cama, uno enfrente del otro. Tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor mío tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía retorcerme. Me sentí segura y caliente. Me deslicé aún más cerca de él, presionando todo mi cuerpo con el suyo y sollocé en su pecho

-o-

Me desperté a la mañana, todavía fuertemente envuelta en sus brazos; di un grito ahogado y miré al reloj 6:20 a.m.

—¡Sasuke! —susurré, sacudiéndolo.

—Ahh, ¿qué, Mamá? —preguntó con sus ojos cerrados.

—¡Shhh! —siseé, rápidamente cubriendo su boca antes de que hablase otra vez. No puedo creer que nos quedásemos dormidos, esto está tan mal.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miró, sorprendido, luego miró alrededor de mi

habitación.

—Oh no, ¿me quedé dormido? —susurró, sentándose y pasándose la mano por su pelo, que estaba levantado por todas partes pero en realidad se veía mejor.

—Tienes que ir a casa, Sasuke. ¡Rápido! —siseé, empujándolo hacía la ventana. La abrió y empezó a trepar fuera pero agarré su mano haciendo que se detuviera. Levantó la vista hacia mí una expresión confundida en su cara.

—Gracias —susurré, sonriéndole agradecidamente. Realmente necesitaba ese abrazo la otra noche, esa fue probablemente la cosa más bonita que Liam alguna vez había hecho por mí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—De nada, Ángel —respondió, sonriendo y saliendo.

Vi como pasaba por el agujero en la valla y volvió a subir a su propia ventana. La cerró y me saludó, le devolví el saludo y luego fui a vestirme. El pensamiento de Sasuke viniendo a escondidas aquí y estando en la casa sin permiso, hizo que mi estómago doliera. Tuvimos mucha suerte de no ser atrapados. Me aterraba pensar que habría sucedido si sus padres hubieran ido a su habitación a la noche y hubieran visto su cama vacía, o que habría pasado si no me hubiera despertado temprano. Me estremecí al pensar en lo que mi padre haría si hubiera entrado aquí para encontrar a Sasuke en la casa durante la noche.


	3. Chapter 2

Me desperté con la familiar sensación de ser aplastada; me retorcí, empujando mi hombro hacia atrás. Sasuke movió su peso ligeramente. Estaba abrazándome en cucharita por detrás, respirando profundamente en la parte trasera de mi cabello. Su pesado brazo cubriéndome, sujetando mis brazos en mi pecho, sostenía mi mano apretadamente, nuestros dedos entrelazados, su pierna tirada casualmente sobre mí. Podía sentir la usual "gloria matutina" empujando contra la parte más estrecha de mi espalda. Rápidamente silencié la alarma de mi teléfono y lo codeé en el estómago.

―Seis en punto ―murmuré somnolientamente, cerrando los ojos.

―Diez minutos más, Ángel. Todavía estoy cansado ―murmuró él, empujándome más fuerte contra su pecho.

―Nop, no diez minutos más. La última vez se convirtió en una hora y Naruto casi te atrapa aquí ―murmuré, codeándolo en el estómago una vez más Movió su brazo e inmovilizó mis manos en la cama cerca de mi cabeza, en una posición de oración.

―Sólo diez minutos más, Ángel ―se quejó. Suspiré y cerré los ojos de nuevo. No había forma de discutir con él cuando estaba así, simplemente no tenía la energía a esta hora de la mañana para pelear con él. Ambos nos deslizamos de nuevo en el sueño, instantáneamente.

―¡Sakura, será mejor que ya estés lista! ―gritó mi hermano, golpeando la puerta.

Me levanté de un salto y también Sasuke, era más de las siete.

―Er… sí, estoy lista ya, Naruto ―grité en respuesta, mirando a Sasuke que estaba frotándose la cara, luciendo un poco aturdido.

―Bien. Voy a desayunar. Apúrate. Sasuke conducirá hoy así que está lista para irnos en media hora ―llamó Naruto a través de la puerta, antes de caminar a zancadas por el pasillo.

―Caray, Ángel, ¿por qué no me despertaste? ―acusó Sasuke , frunciendo el ceño. Lo miré en advertencia, y le di mi mejor mirada de muerte.

―¡Lo hice, imbécil! ¡Dijiste "diez minutos más" y luego me inmovilizaste en la cama para evitar que te codeara! ―gruñí sarcásticamente, haciendo una mala imitación de su voz.

Él sonrió burlonamente y me empujó de vuelta a la cama, sujetando mis manos sobre mi cabeza y rodando sobre mí.

―¿Te inmovilicé en la cama? ¿Estabas soñando conmigo otra vez, Ángel? Podría hacerte ese sueño realidad ―se mofó, con su rostro a centímetros del mío.

―¡Ya quisieras! Ahora, apártate de mí, Sasuke, y ve a alistarte. Conduces hoy, aparentemente ―siseé, asintiendo hacia la ventana. Él suspiró y se levantó de mí, poniéndose sus jeans y camiseta. Trepó por la ventana, silenciosamente, cerrándola detrás de sí al irse. Caminé hacia ella y la aseguré antes de dirigirme a la ducha más rápida de todos los tiempos.

Exactamente veintiséis minutos después, caminé con dificultad hacia la cocina, con un ceño fruncido, Sasuke estaba allí, apoyándose casualmente contra la encimera, comiéndose mi cereal. ¡Maldita sea, todas las mañanas! Su cabello estaba despeinado en su usual apariencia de apenas salí de la cama, que para ser honesta sí lucía así cuando acababa de salir de la cama. Todo lo que hacía siempre era deslizar sus manos por todo su cabello unas cuantas veces y añadirle un poco de cera.

Se veía igual que todas las mañanas, como un maldito supermodelo. Usaba jeans desgastados de cintura baja que dejaban ver un poco sus calzoncillos, y siempre

hacía que las chicas se derritieran. Hoy estaba usando una camiseta blanca que mostraba su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido y una camisa anaranjada y gris de manga corta sobre ella, que tenía completamente desabotonada. Sus ojos negros estaban brillantes con diversión mientras me miraba.

―¿Retardada esta mañana, Ángel? ―preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Le lancé una mirada de muerte, haciéndolo sonreír burlonamente.

―¡Cállate, Sasuke! ¿Por qué demonios te estás comiendo mi cereal de nuevo? ¿No tienes comida en casa? ―pregunté, arrebatando la taza de sus manos y comiéndome el contenido. Él sólo me observó con una sonrisa divertida. Naruto me lanzó una caja de jugo.

―Si te ves un poco tensa esta mañana, Saku. ¿Todo va bien? ―preguntó, mirándome un poco preocupado. Miré seriamente a Sasuke una vez más mientras él empezaba a reírse. Por supuesto que me veía tensa, tuve media hora para ducharme y vestirme.

―Me quedé dormida ―murmuré con un suspiro abatido. Naruto no tenía idea que Sasuke dormía en mi habitación conmigo cada noche, si fueraasí, se enloquecería. Naruto siempre era protector conmigo, siempre lo había sido, pero había empeorado desde que mi papá se fue cuando yo tenía trece. Bueno, dije se fue, pero la verdad era que Naruto y Sasuke habían llegado a casa temprano del hockey un día para ver que mi padre me había dejado sin sentido, y estaba intentando violarme. Naruto finalmente caído en cuenta y él y Sasuke le habían dado una paliza, casi matándolo en el proceso. Lo habían echado de la casa y le habían dicho que si alguna vez regresaba, lo matarían. Nunca regresó, sin embargo, eso fue hace ya tres años. Un poco después de eso, mi mamá consiguió un trabajo en una enorme firma electrónica, era la asistente personal del director, así que viajaba mucho. Se iba dos veces más de lo que estaba aquí, de modo que sólo la veíamos por cerca de una semana al mes, si algo. Naruto era mi única supervisión, aunque a veces era más

como que yo estaba intentando cuidar de él. Sasuke también era muy protector conmigo, pero todavía no nos llevábamos bien, incluso aunque él literalmente pasó cada noche envuelto a mi alrededor en la cama por los últimos ocho años. Se había vuelto a escabullir en mi habitación la noche siguiente de verme llorar de nuevo y habíamos terminado durmiéndonos una vez más. Después de dos semanas se había vuelto una cosa normal. No era algo de lo que habláramos nunca, solo dejaba mi ventana sin seguro y él entraba una vez que sus padres revisaran que él estuviera dormido. Jamás nos habían atrapado en ocho años. Habíamos estado cerca un par de veces, sin embargo. Hace un par de años, la mamá de Liam había encontrado su cama vacía, pero él había mentido, diciendo que se había escapado a una fiesta y se había quedado en la casa de un amigo. Nadie sospechó que estaba al lado, conmigo. Él todavía me molestaba como loco y me molestaba tanto como lo hacía cuando éramos niños, pero yo siempre supe que él estaría ahí para mí si lo necesitaba. Era como si él tuviera doble personalidad. De día, me molestaba, volviéndome loca y enojándome todo el tiempo, y de noche, era el chico más dulce en el mundo y me abrazaba, haciéndome sentir segura y a salvo.

―Te ves sexy hoy, Ángel ―dijo Sasuke, con su sonrisa patentada, mirándome dearriba abajo lentamente, haciéndome retorcer. ¡Sí, claro! Mi cabello rosa todavía estaba húmedo porque no tuve tiempo de secarlo por sus estúpidos "diez minutos más", así que lo tenía recogido en un despeinado moño. Me había puesto mis jeans ajustados y un top rojo de cuello en v y una capucha, junto con mis converse. Había añadido lo mínimo de maquillaje, y algo de lápiz labial claro. No me veía sexy. ¡Maldito idiota! Le mostré el dedo y

caminé hasta su auto. Recostándome contra él, enojadamente, esperé que me honraran con su presencia El camino a la escuela fue igual que siempre, ellos se sentaron el frente hablando de futbol y fiestas, y yo me senté en la parte trasera escuchando mi iPod,

intentando ignorar las sonrisas de Sasuke en el espejo. Estacionamos en la escuela y el auto fue inmediatamente asediado por personas, igual que cada mañana. Sasuke y Naruto eran considerados "jugadores sexis" en nuestra escuela. Eran de último año y el sueño de toda chica, los chicos querían ser amigos suyos, y las chicas querían dormir con ellos. Sasuke se rió mientras yo me encogía, saliendo de auto e intentando evadir la horda de zorras que me empujaban porque estaban intentando lanzarse sobre él. Una chica me codeó a propósito. La miré en su pequeña falta que lucía más como un cinturón y su top que mostraba su estómago, e hice una mueca. ¡Caray, es tan perra!

―Mierda, karin ¿dejaste tu falda en casa? ―pregunté con un horror me miró con el ceño fruncido y escuché a Sasuke y Naruto reírse.

―Lo que sea, ¿sabes que ese look de emo no te va bien, cierto? ―escupió ella en respuesta.

Sólo me reí y me aleje caminando. Era usual que Karin y yo tuviéramos este tipo de comentarios para la otra. Ella había salido con Sasuke por un tiempo, bueno, si por salir te referías a tener sexo unas cuantas veces, y luego la dejó. Ella todavía no lo había superado y lo quería de vuelta, más para disgusto de él.

―Eso no fue amable, Ángel. ―Sasuke se rió, mientras me alcanzaba y lanzaba un brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Inclinó su cabeza cerca de la mía―. Lamento lo de esta mañana ―susurró en mi oreja, enviando escalofríos por mi columna. Lo codeé en las costillas, haciéndolo sonreír y apartarse.

―E ignora a Karin, creo que llevas genial el look emo ―añadió, con un guiño coqueto. Naruto lo golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

―¡Amigo, esa es mi hermana menor! ―lo regañó enojadamente, apartándolo de mí. Sasuke sólo se rió y me guiñó una vez más, haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco. Sasuke se alejó y caminó directo a lo que lucía como su última conquista. Le sonrió seductoramente y ella se sonrojó cuando él inmediatamente empezó a coquetear con ella.

Encontré a mis amigas, que prácticamente estaban follando a Naruto y Sasuke con los

ojos y expresiones soñadoras.

―Hola, Ino, Temari, Hina―dije alegremente cuando llegué a ello.

―Hola, Saku, ¿llegaste aquí con sexy trasero número uno y número dos hoy?

―preguntó Ino , mirando fijamente a mi hermano mientras se alejaba. Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

―Nop, solo Naruto y Sasuke, igual que siempre.

Ino suspiró.

―¿Cómo demonios puedes no afectarte por lo condenadamente calientes que

son? Quiero decir, ¡tienes tanta suerte de vivir con Naruto! Yo adoraría ver su sexy

trasero caminando alrededor todo el día ―ronroneó, abanicándose la cara

Fingí tener náuseas.

―¡Ino, ese es mi hermano y su imbécil amigo! ¿Cómo en la tierra puedes obviar

su comportamiento mujeriego? Ambos son unos idiotas. ―Me encogí de hombros.

No entendía por qué, pero cada chica en esta escuela estaba enamorada de ellos.

Naruto era una gran persona, pero trataba a las chicas como objetos, y Sasuke, bueno,

Sasuke simplemente era un imbécil de tiempo completo.

―Son los dos mejores jugadores del equipo de hockey y lucen como dioses del

sexo, y yo desearía poder obviar eso ―dijo sugestivamente, moviendo sus cejas

con una sonrisita, haciéndome reír. Enlazó su brazo con el mío y me empujó a

nuestra primera clase.

La escuela estuvo bien, como era normal; yo era bastante popular debido al hecho

de que mi hermano y su mejor amigo eran los chicos más deseados allí. Ellos me

cuidaban de mí, lo que básicamente significaba que advertían a todos los chicos

que se alejaran de mí, que de hecho, me sentaba bien porque yo no quería salir

con nadie. La mayoría de las chicas querían ser mis amigas para poder acercarse a

mi hermano. Las chicas que querían ser novias eran fáciles de localizar, en su mayor

parte podías saber si querían que las presentaras por el tipo de ropa que estaban

usando, si no estaban usando mucha entonces iban por mi hermano o Sasuke.

Amaba mis clases, era bastante popular entre los profesores porque mis notas

nunca iban por debajo de un sobresaliente. Siempre hacía mi tarea y jamás llegaba

tarde; me enorgullecía de ello, aunque no era una nerd.

A la hora del almuerzo, me senté con mis amigos cuando escuché los usuales

suspiros y risitas tontas.

Las chicas empezaron a revisar su cabello y arreglar su maquillaje, de modo que

supe que mi hermano y sus amigos estaban llegando al comedor. Suspiré cuando

ino y temari empezaron a sentir lujuria por ellos, como era costumbre.

―¡Oh, genial, sexy trasero número uno está viniendo! ―ino rió tontamente,

codeando a temari en las costilla

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando una mano apareció por detrás de mí, robándome

un puñado de mis papitas fritas.

―Hola, Ángel ―susurró Sasuke en mi cuello.

Golpeé su mano cuando fue a robar más.

―¡Sasuke, por el amor de Dios! Ve a comprar tu propia comida, idiota ―despotriqué,

molesta. Se echó a reír.

—Oh, sabes que quieres compartir conmigo —respondió, dejándose caer en el

banco, empujándome de nuevo con su cadera.

—Sasuke, ¿qué quieres? —le pregunté con un suspiro, moviendo el plato lejos de él.

Pasó el brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

—Sólo quería visitar a mi chica. Sé que me has echado de menos sin verme todas

las mañanas y eso —dijo engreídamente.

Todas mis amigas suspiraron y lo miraron con nostalgia.

—Podrías quitar tu brazo-para-putas de mí, Sasuke, por el amor de Dios; ¡no quiero

coger cualquier cosa! —le regañé, encogiéndome para alejarme. Se rió de nuevo.

—No seas así, Ángel. Sólo quería hacerte saber que voy a llevarte a casa hoy. Tu

hermano tiene una cita, así que... —Se calló, sonriéndome.

¡Genial, simplemente genial! Me iba a llevar a casa. Fantástico. Él siempre hacía el

trayecto a casa lo más largo posible sólo para molestar mi vida externa.

Luego, insistiría en esperar en casa hasta que mi hermano llegase, lo que

significaba que tenía que cocinar para él también. ¡Maldita sea, es tan molesto!

—Está bien, Sasuke. Ahora corre, estoy segura de que tienes alguna ETS más que

propagar por ahí —le dije, agitando la mano con un gesto rió y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se ponía de pie.

—Finge todo lo que quieras, Ángel, los dos sabemos que vas a querer que duerma

contigo por la noche. —Me guiñó un ojo con malicia, dándole a lo que acababa de

decir un doble sentido, y rogué para que nadie más se diese cuenta.

—Claro que querré, Sasuke, porque estoy tan enamorada de ti. —Suspiré, poniendo

los ojos en blanco y frotándome la mejilla donde él me besó.

—Yo también te quiero. —Me sonrió mientras se alejaba de vuelta a la misma chica

de esta mañana. Pasó el brazo alrededor de su hombro, sus sucios, asquerosos

labios descendieron hasta los de ella. Fruncí el ceño, y aparté la mirada de nuevo a

mis amigos cuando comenzó a hacerlo con ella en medio del comedor.

Ino y temari y la mitad de las chicas del comedor estaban mirándole con lujuria.

—Jeez, ¡este chico es tan jodidamente molesto! ¿Por qué mi hermano no podía

escoger un mejor amigo mejor, alguien que no fuera un arrogante, obsesivo,

gilipollas? —despotriqué, lanzando mis manos al aire.

—Oh, ¡deja de lloriquear!Sasuke Uchiha acaba de tener su brazo alrededor tuyo y

besado en la mejilla, daría cualquier cosa por tener esos dulces labios en mí —dijo

Temari soñadoramente, haciéndome reír.

—Lo que sea. Vamos, vamos a nuestra próxima clase. —Le sugerí mientras

recogíamos nuestras bandejas e íbamos.

-o-

Después de clases me dirigí a regañadientes al estacionamiento, donde un

sonriente Sasuke se encontraba apoyado en su coche, esperándome.

—Hola preciosa. —Me guiñó un ojo coquetamente y abrió la puerta para mí.

—Hola Sasuke. —Me subí a su coche, ya molesta con su coqueto culo, si Naruto

estuviese aquí lo habría abofeteado por esa.

Subió a mi lado.

—Así pues, Ángel, tengo que pasar por la tienda de camino a casa. —Puso el coche

en marcha y salimos del estacionamiento.

—Genial —murmuré. Decidí mirar por la ventada e ignorarle; seguía molesta con él

por todo la cosa de "diez minutos más" de esta mañana.

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la tienda unos minutos más tarde.

—Vamos, Ángel —dijo, saliendo. Me senté ahí y crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho,

rehusándome a bajar. Caminó alrededor del coche y abrió la puerta por mí—.

Vamos, Ángel —repitió, sosteniendo su mano para mí.

—No se necesitan dos para entrar, Sasuke. Esperaré aquí —respondí. Metió sus

manos en el coche y me recogió con facilidad, arrojándome por encima del

hombro, riendo. Dio un puntapié a la puerta para cerrarla y comenzó a caminar

hacia la tienda—. Ponme malditamente abajo, ¡imbécil! —grité, golpeándolo en la

espalda.

Él sólo se reía de mis escasos intentos de bajar, y siguió caminando. Una vez en la

tienda, finalmente me puso en mis pies. Miré alrededor, avergonzada, para

comprobar si alguien vio eso, pero parecía que no. Alargó la mano y metió algunos

mechones de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja, sus dedos demorándose en mi mejilla.

Golpeé su mano fuera de mi cara y lo miré enfadada.

—¡Eso fue tan vergonzoso! —sise

—¿Cuál es el problema? A la mayoría de chicas les encantaría que las hiciese eso —

replicó, encogiéndose de hombros y yendo hacia las revistas.

Pisoteé con el pie, luego me ruboricé porque había pisoteado como un niño

pequeño; por suerte, Sasuke no miraba, de lo contrario nunca hubiese oído el final de

esto. Agarró una revista de deportes y una barrita de chocolate y se dirigió al

mostrador para pagar.

Estaba felizmente hojeando la TeenVogue cuando dos chicos se acercaron a mí. Me

puse tensa.

—Bueno, hola aquí. —Uno de ellos ronroneó. Asentí con la cabeza en

reconocimiento y puse la revista de vuelta, alejándome con rapidez en busca de

Liam.

—Ey, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó el otro, cogiendo mi mano.

Mi corazón empezó ha acelerarse mientras miraba alrededor, frenéticamente.

—Estoy buscando a mi novio —le mentí, tratando de sonar segura.

—¿Novio? No veo ningún novio —dijo el otro, burlándose de mí—. ¿Qué tal si

vamos a alguna parte y nos conocemos mejor? —ofreció el chico que estaba

sujetando mi mano, tirándome hacia él lentamente.

Me sentí enferma. Oh Dios, Sasuke, ¡ayúdame! Sé que soy patética, pero odio los

enfrentamientos y que la gente me toque, especialmente gente que no conozco.

—Ey, Ángel —dijo Sasuke, arrojando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y mirando a

los dos chicos, que de inmediato soltaron la mano y dieron un paso atrás. Me

acerqué al lado de Sasuke y me presioné contra él con tanta fuerza que dolía—.

Espero que no estuvieran molestando a mi chica —dijo casualmente, pero podía oír

el enfado en su tono de voz. Sasuke siempre ha sido protector conmigo; una vez un

chico me empujó en un charco cuanto tenía siete, y Sasuke fue directamente a la casa

del muchacho y le dio un puñetazo en la cara

—De ninguna manera, hombre. Estábamos hablando, eso es todo. —El chico

mintió, levantando las manos inocentemente.

—Está bien. Vamos entonces, Ángel, nos vamos a casa —dijo Sasuke, guiándome

hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera, se giró para mirarme—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó,

revisándome preocupado. Estaba bien, mi corazón se detuvo de tratar de salir del

pecho tan pronto como oí su voz. Asentí y le sonreí gratamente.

—Gracias —murmuré. Abrió la puerta del coche y esperó a que subiese antes de

rodearlo hacia su lado. Una vez dentro arrojó algo en mi regazo, miré hacia abajo a

la barrita de mi chocolate favorito. No pude evitar sonreír—. Gracias,Sasuke. —Él

siempre hacía cosas dulces como comprarme golosinas, era una lástima que fuese

un gigoló idiota, de lo contrario sería probablemente un buen chico.

Cuando llegué a casa, fui directamente a trabajar en la lasaña para cenar. Sasuke se

cernía detrás de mí alrededor de la cocina, haciéndome sentir violada mientras

miraba mi cuerpo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Liam, ¡mis ojos están aquí! —dije airadamente,

señalándome la cara.

Se rió.

—Wow, estás verdaderamente de mal humor conmigo hoy, ¿eh? —bromeó,

sonriendo.

—Si, lo estoy. No puedo creerme lo de esta mañana. No me gustan las prisas; me

he visto y sentido como una mierda todo el día —dije con acritud.

—Creo que te has visto caliente todo el día —respondió, encogiéndose de

hombros.

—Ugh, ¿puedes dejar de hablarme? No estoy de humor. —Tiré la comida en el

horno y me puse a preparar un poco de ensalada

—Bien, lo que sea. —Se encogió de hombros otra vez y vino a mi lado,

ayudándome a preparar la ensalada. Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir el

calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo al mío, era extrañamente calmante.

—Voy a ir a hacer los deberes. La lasaña estará hecha en una hora y media;

imagino que te quedas a cenar —dije. No era una pregunta, sabía que lo haría. No

estoy segura de que Naruto le pidiese que se quedara conmigo cuando él estaba

fuera, pero Sasuke lo hacía siempre de todos modos.

—Seguro, viendo cómo me lo preguntas tan educadamente. —Sonrió.

—No estaba preguntando —gruñí sarcásticamente mientras me giraba para

alejarme.

Me agarró la mano y se acercó a mí, estaba tan cerca que mi pecho tocaba el suyo,

podía sentir su aliento soplando en mi cara.

—Ángel, lo siento por lo de esta mañana. Lo hago. Por favor deja de ser toda una

perra conmigo, no te pega —dijo en voz baja.

Respiré hondo y suspiré.

—Está bien, si, lo siento también. Supongo que he sido una zorra contigo —admití,

tratando de apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos negros que se sentía como

si estuvieran viendo mi alma.

—Así que, ¿estoy perdonado? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Me gustaba este Sasuke, él que me cuidaba, él que era diferente cuando estábamos

por nuestra cuenta. Me puso su adorable carita de cachorro a la que no podía decir

que no, y sentí a mi voluntad de odiarlo desmoronarse.

Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que sea. Voy a ir a hacer los deberes antes de cenar. —Me empujé fuera de su

retención y me alejé rápidamente

Se sentía raro estar cerca de él de esa manera, todavía podía sentir el hormigueo

de electricidad fluyendo a través de la mano donde nos habíamos cogido, todavía

podía oler su dulce aliento que había soplado en mi cara. No tenía ni idea de la

atmósfera tan rara de la cocina; todo era muy confuso. Negué con la cabeza y

saqué mi tarea de cálculo, tratando de empezarla por lo menos.

Después de cenar en silencio, terminé mi tarea. Sólo eran las ocho y media así que

Sasuke decidió poner una película. Puso Destino Final, y nos sentamos en el sofá a

verla. Me sentí un poco incómoda por alguna razón que no podía entender. Estaba

sentada aquí como siempre, pero algo se sentía diferente. Le miré a escondidas

varias veces, estaba sentado ahí viendo la película, con una pierna doblada sobre la

otra, el brazo colgando casualmente en el respaldo de mi silla.

Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que la peli terminó. Ahogué un bostezo.

—Creo que me voy a la cama, Sasuje, estoy muy cansada. —Murmuré, levantándome

y estirándome como un gato. Cuando lo miré de nuevo, me di cuenta de que me

estaba observando atentamente. Me aclaré la garganta ya que todavía seguía

mirándome fijamente con una extraña expresión en su cara.

—Oh, bien, sí, está bien. Voy directo a casa entonces, estaré de vuelta en media

hora —dijo, poniéndose de pie para salir.

Lo seguí y cerré la puerta detrás de él, un poco desconcertada. ¿Por qué era todo

tan tenso y extraño entre nosotros esta noche? Sería probablemente porque estaba

tan molesta con él esta mañana que hice las cosas un poco torpes.

Me cambié rápidamente a una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos, me lavé

los dientes, el pelo, y me metí en la cama. Esta estaba fría y era demasiado grande,

al igual que cada noche. Después de unos veinte minutos o así, escuché a mi

ventana deslizarse y cerrarse de nuevo. Ropas cayeron al suelo y luego la cama se

hundió detrás de mí.

—Ey, ¿estás dormida? —susurró

—No, todavía no —murmuré.

Levanté la cabeza para poder poner uno de sus brazos bajo mi cuello. Apretó el

pecho contra mi espalda y envolvió su otro brazo a mí alrededor, lanzando una

pierna sobre la mía. Le oí suspirar mientras me retorcía para acercarme más a él,

me encantaba que Sasuke durmiera conmigo, la cama no se sentía bien sin él.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, tirando de sus brazos apretados a mi alrededor y

presionando mi rostro en su brazo, oliendo su increíble aroma que era como

ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

—Nada, Ángel. Sólo estoy cansado, eso es todo —murmuró contra la parte

posterior de mi cabeza, presionando sus labios en mi pelo.

—Está bien. Buenas noches, Sasuke —susurré, besando su brazo.

—Buenas noches, Ángel —respondió, besando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza

* * *

disculpen si esta mal ubicado el texto, es que tenia prisa y no alcance a reacomodarlo :( perdonenme y no me dejen muriendo de hambre, ya saben... me alimento de reviewsTT_TT


End file.
